


the shampoo incident

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: social media aus [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, M/M, Social Media, Texting, based on a tweet, oh yes i'm back with my social media fic bullshit, title sounds a bit sinister but it's all fluff i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Yuri only asks Otabek to get him some more shampoo when he goes shopping.What he doesn't expect is what follows.





	the shampoo incident

**Author's Note:**

> “I wanna write a thing” I said when I saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/SoSkepticalFox/status/989470964562956289) yesterday. Then I spent several hours mentally screaming about how BTS are coming to the UK in October so it’s here now, a little later than originally planned, but please enjoy.
> 
> This can also be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/173364634889/the-shampoo-incident) if you prefer.

It happens on a Tuesday.

Yuri’s been at the rink all morning practicing, but he comes home just before lunch, dumping his bag outside the bedroom door and wandering through to the kitchen, where he finds Otabek leaning over the island counter scribbling on a notepad.

“What you doing?” Yuri asks as he gets himself a glass of water.

“Adding the final few bits to the shopping list,” Otabek replies. “You need anything?”

Yuri frowns, racking his brains for anything he’s running out of. “I don’t think – oh no, wait, I need some more shampoo.”

“Shampoo,” Otabek mutters, scribbling it down at the end of the list. “Got it.” He puts down the pen and folds up the piece of paper so it’ll fit in his pocket, then pulls out the bag of bags from one of the kitchen drawers. “I’ll be back soon, yeah?”

“Yeah, see you later!”

They share a quick kiss before Otabek leaves. Yuri puts his glass in the dishwasher, shoves his clothes from the morning’s training in the laundry basket, and starts a shower. Hoping Otabek won’t be too long, Yuri showers as quickly as possible, using the last of his shampoo and chucking it in the general direction of their bathroom bin.

By the time he’s out of the shower, dried, dressed and has spent an embarrassing amount of time carefully brushing and blow drying his hair, he expects Otabek will be back soon. Five minutes pass, then ten, then fifteen, and Yuri double checks the time on his phone with a frown on his face. What’s taking Otabek so long?

He’s probably stuck in traffic or something, so Yuri doesn’t really worry. He curls up on the sofa with Potya, stroking the cat’s fur as he scrolls through Twitter. Potya is letting out a steady purr, the noise a pleasant break from the otherwise silent apartment.

Another ten minutes passes. And then another. And then another.

Just when Yuri’s about to start thinking the worst and that his boyfriend has ended up in a ditch somewhere, he gets a text.

> **Beka <3 **
> 
> **12:05 [image attached]**
> 
> **12:05 this one, right?**
> 
> 12:06 Wtf yeah lol did u memorise my shampoo
> 
> **12:07 no I just smelled them all, this one smelt closest**
> 
> 12:07 SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DID NOT
> 
> **12:08 ?**
> 
> **12:08 how else would I have done it**
> 
> 12:09 ???? Why was smelling every shampoo in the supermarket your go-to plan you fucking goober
> 
> **12:10 I don’t know yura but it worked didn’t it**
> 
> 12:10 ur right there I suppose
> 
> 12:10 wait
> 
> 12:11 is this why you’ve taken so long?
> 
> **12:12 I may or may not have spent half an hour smelling shampoos**
> 
> 12:13 BEKA I SWEAR TO GOD
> 
> 12:13 WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS
> 
> **12:14 It’s just part of my charm**
> 
> 12:15 ffs
> 
> **12:15 you love it really**
> 
> 12:16 yeah I do <3
> 
> **12:17 :) I’ve got to go, at checkout, see you soon x**

Yuri closes his messages with a stupidly wide grin on his face. Only Beka. Only Beka would do something like that, he’s sure. Still smiling, Yuri opens Twitter, ready to tell the world about the latest escapades of his boyfriend.

> **Yuri Plisetsky** @yuriplisetsky · 2 mins ago
> 
> fucking just found out beka spent like 30 mins smelling shampoos bc I asked him to grab me some when he went shopping but forgot to tell him what brand like who the fuck he fucking got the right brand too that’s the worst part like IT WORKED
> 
> 56 replies · 236 retweets · 1K likes
> 
> **Victor Nikiforov** @v_nikiforov · 2 mins ago
> 
> Replying to @yuriplisetsky
> 
> Awww you two are so cute :,)
> 
> 6 replies · 35 retweets · 736 likes
> 
> **Yuri Plisetsky** @yuriplisetsky · 1 min ago
> 
> Shut the fuck up old man
> 
> 2 replies · 48 retweets · 542 likes
> 
> **Victor Nikiforov** @v_nikiforov · 1 min ago
> 
> :O :O :O
> 
> 2 replies · 12 retweets · 395 likes
> 
> **russian fairy** @plsetsky · 2 mins ago
> 
> Replying to @yuriplisetsky
> 
> THE DOMESTICITY,,, I CRY,,,,
> 
> 2 replies · 4 retweets · 23 likes
> 
> **Jenna @ finals hell** @xxknifeshoesxx · 1 min ago
> 
> Replying to @yuriplisetsky @plsetsky
> 
> couple goals tbh
> 
> 0 replies · 3 retweets · 45 likes
> 
> **registered yuri angel no 4525** @slicetheice · 1 min ago
> 
> Replying to @yuriplisetsky
> 
> where can I get myself one (1) otabek altin
> 
> 1 reply · 4 retweets · 21 likes
> 
> **Yuri Plisetsky** @yuriplisetsky · 30 secs ago
> 
> @slicetheice he’s not for sale
> 
> 1 reply · 16 retweets · 96 likes
> 
> **registered yuri angel no 4525** @slicetheice · now
> 
> ASDGFJGRKEHJRENL IM –
> 
> 0 replies · 1 retweet · 6 likes

Yuri puts his phone down when he hears the click of the lock and the front door to their apartment open. He walks through into the hall, where Otabek is unlacing his boots, the bags of shopping sitting on the floor next to him. They’re all there, because Otabek isn’t the kind of guy that takes two trips to get the shopping from the car to the apartment.

“Hey,” Otabek says as he picks up the bags and carries them into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s forehead as he walks past. “Sorry I took so long.”

“You were _smelling shampoos_.” Yuri can’t stop the giggle from escaping from his mouth, clapping his hand over his mouth as he splutters out the laugh. “Sorry, I just –”

For a moment, Otabek looks thoroughly unamused, and Yuri worries that he’s completely put his foot in it. Then Otabek laughs, loud and genuine, it seeming to echo in the confines of their small kitchen. “Yeah, I know right?” he says after he’s composed himself. “I just wanted to make sure I got it right.”

Yuri grins. “Fucking sap.”

Otabek reaches into one of the bags and pulls out the bottle of shampoo, pushing it across the counter towards Yuri. “There you go, anyway.”

“Wait,” Yuri says after a moment of silence, “didn’t you get conditioner?”

There’s a panic stricken look on Otabek’s face. “You – you didn’t mention –” then he sees the grin on Yuri’s face and relaxes. “Oh my god, you had me worried for a moment there. You’re the worst!”

“At least I don’t go round stores sniffing shampoos.”

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> proper ending who
> 
> find me elsewhere: [twitter](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice) / [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
